


Don't Blame Me, Don't Hit Me

by Glaggiebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Child Abuse, F/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bellamy, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaggiebellarke/pseuds/Glaggiebellarke
Summary: Love, led to a fight.A fight, led to an accident.An accident, led to a blame.A blame, led to the first hit,The first hit, led to many more.





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Graphic Description of a Car Accident, don't read if this could trigger you or make you uncomfortable.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!

We had been driving for a little less than an hour, Dad and I are going away camping. Dad thinks I need to clear my head after my fight with mom, they've been getting worse recently. I asked if Bellamy could come camping with us, Dad loves Bellamy, he thinks his great and that he will always treat me right, they get along really well. Mom doesn't really like Bellamy, actually, I think she hates him, in fact my fight with Mom was kind of about Bellamy. I was on the phone to Bellamy and I was laughing when Mom came in screaming at me telling me to cut Bellamy out of my life, because he wasn't good enough and he would be bad for my career and my future. I started yelling and at some point ended the call with Bellamy, tears soaked my face, I told her I don't want to be a doctor, that I want to be an artist. Dad came in a few minutes later and told me to grab my stuff for camping, I ran up to my room, tears flowing from my eyes and I packed my bags and ran downstairs and put them in the car.

I pulled out my phone and pressed on Bellamy's name, I put the phone up to my tear soaked cheek. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Clarke, are you okay?" He sounded worried and desperate. Tears started in my eyes again because he cares, I just wish that my Mom cared as much as him.

"Hey, hey it’s okay, shhh, I'm here" he paused for a few seconds, I could hear him breathing into the phone, “do you want me to come over?”

“No, no I’m not at home, dad and I are going camping,” I turned to my dad for confirmation of my previous question, he nodded. “But you could come with us?”

“Yes, of course, just text me where and I’ll meet you” he responded instantly without missing a beat.

“You didn’t even ask,” I couldn’t keep the smile off my face, Bellamy wouldn’t let me be alone when I was sad, he always wanted to comfort me.

“I don’t need anyone’s permission to see my Princess, ever, especially when she’s upset.” I knew he was smiling, he loved calling me ‘Princess’, I don’t even know why he started to, but I don’t care.

“Oh, I’m your Princess am I?” I tried my hardest to sound serious but I couldn’t help the giggle that left my mouth.

“Yes,” he replied simply.

“I guess I am then,” I sighed trying to sound defeated. “So, Prince Charming, are you planning on telling your mom where you’re going?”

“Oh god, you’re lucky I love you” I would never get used to hearing those words.

“I love you too, now tell your mom and I’ll text you where, now” I couldn’t keep the grin off my face.

“Okay.” I heard him pull the phone away from his ear and call out to his mom, I went on to messages and sent him the address and held the phone back up to my ear, waiting for him.

“Hey, I told her and she said it was fine, she said maybe her and O will do something special while I’m gone.” Bellamy, O and Aurora were all very close, so it was rare for Aurora to get one on one time with Octavia and I knew Bellamy knew it too.

“That’s good, they deserve to spend some time together, now start packing otherwise it will be dark when you get there.”

“Okay, what do I need besides clothes and how long will we be gone for?” I heard him pull out a bag, I must’ve been on speaker now.

“We’re going for four days and you should probably bring camping gear and-” the car tires were screeching as a large truck was heading right for us, “DAD!” Suddenly the car hit into my side of the car and the whole car was now rolling over. I couldn’t hear anything besides my own screaming and then the car stopped rolling and I had stopped screaming but my left ear was ringing and I was in so much pain but I didn’t know where it was coming from.

“CLARKE, CLARKE, CLARKE,” Bellamy kept speaking but I couldn’t hear it. I tried to move but it hurt so badly. Suddenly I realized the car was upside down. I tried to reach for my phone to call for help or somehow tell Bellamy I was okay but I couldn’t get it, then the phone cut out.

I could hardly turn my head towards Dad, but I didn’t want to turn it any further once I saw my fathers lifeless body. He had a piece of glass through his neck, he couldn’t be dead, no he couldn’t be. He was supposed to look after me, see my graduate, walk me down the aisle, see his grandchildren, he was supposed to be with me until he got really old, he was supposed to be around till I got old, he isn’t supposed to die when I’m 16. “DAD, DAD, HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME, DAD, DAD!” 

Suddenly everything went black.

I heard sirens, and people screaming, someone was pulling me but I couldn’t open my eyes, I kept blacking out, when I opened my eyes with someone talking to me but I couldn’t understand what anyone was saying my hearing was muffled, I was on stretcher, it was a cop that was leaning over me, asking me questions, the paramedics mustn’t be here yet.

“My Dad, he-help my d-dad” I stuttered out. The cop had a pitying look in his eyes and said something, I only heard the end “I’m sorry.” My dad couldn’t be dead, he must have been apologizing for something else, but then I remembered my father’s lifeless body, no, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, that wasn’t real. 

Everything went black again.


	2. Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up and is surprised with what some people have to say to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 day Oh My God!!!! ILY to everyone who has read this story, I'm starting to write chapter 3 so what do you guys want in it?

I woke up in the hospital, it was the one my mom worked at, I looked around hoping to see my dad or Bellamy, or even my mom, but there was no one. I could hear yelling outside the door, it was Bellamy, it sounded like a young man was trying to calm him down, I recognized the voice but I couldn’t remember who it was. I tried calling out to Bellamy, but my voice was weak, when I tried again I started choking, I couldn’t breathe, I gasped for air.

The nurse from outside as well as many other people came running in, they unlocked my bed and started running me out the room, I felt something wet coming out of my mouth, blood, I could taste it. Once we were out of my room I saw Bellamy, trying to get to me, he looked terrified, behind him was Octavia, Aurora, Raven, Lincoln, Miller, Jasper and Monty. All of them looked like they had been crying but Bellamy looked the worse, but then I was wheeled away, and everything went black. 

I woke up in a hospital bed again, this time my mother and Jackson, her assistant was there, Jackson was writing something on a clipboard and my mom was standing in the corner, she looked like she had been crying. When she saw I was awake, she glared at me, why was my mom glaring at me when I woke up in a hospital bed, shouldn’t she be relieved. She turned to Jackson and whispered something and then he left.

“Your father is dead” she said and I could see her begin to get upset, I stared at her trying to get my breathing under control, he couldn’t be dead.

“You killed him, it’s all your fault.” Her sadness was replaced with rage. “It should have been you, not him,” she stormed out of the room. Tears ran down my cheeks and I couldn’t stop, I didn’t think it would ever stop. My mother walked out of the room, and I sat there sobbing for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, how could my mother blame me, but she's right we were out there because of me.

Jackson came back in and saw me, he rushed to my side immediately, Jackson and I have always been close, both growing up in the hospital, Jackson was only 5 years older than me so whenever I came to the hospital I would talk to him. He hugged me tightly and tried to calm me down, eventually his shirt ended up soaked and I had stopped sobbing but was still sniffling.

“Hey, I know your only allowed family in here but-” he hesitated before adding “do you want me to bring in Bellamy?” I nodded, Jackson would occasionally hang out with me and my friends so he knew how important Bellamy was to me. He gave me another hug and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, only moments later it flew open again, with Bellamy standing there.

He closed the door and quickly sat by my side. “Hey Princess.” I could see the tears welling in his eyes when he saw me. He wrapped his arms around me and I started to cry again, he held me tighter and rocked me back and forth until I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up, Bellamy was asleep, resting his head on the bed and was holding my hand, he was dribbling onto the sheets. I moved to get comfortable, and Bellamy’s head shot up immediately, his curls were a mess and there was still some dribble on his cheek.

“Hey, are you okay? Do you want the nurse? Do you want some pillows or blankets or-” he was looking so worried as he looked over me to see if I was in pain.

“I’m fine” my voice was hoarse because I hadn’t used it for so long and I had been crying, I wondered how long I had been unconscious. He seemed to relax and sat back down in the chair. We sat in silence for a while, he was rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb and just looking at me, he looked like he was trying to memorize every bit of me.

“When we were on the phone, I heard you screaming and the car, and I-I was yelling on the phone and it was silent, I heard the sound of fire but I couldn’t hear you or y-your-your dad and I lost it, I was freaking out and screaming and then the phone cut out and Octavia came running in and my mom and her freaked out, I thought I lost you and I was so scared and angry. After awhile Octavia and my mom got me to the car, my mom packed a bag full of my clothes and drove to your mom’s hospital, she figured that if anything were to happen to you, your mom would make sure that you went to her hospital. We got here just before you and I tried to see you, but no one would let me, your mom was so mad and she-I sat out here for hours and Octavia contacted everyone and then they came. I was yelling with a nurse when we heard the alarm from your room, you were rushed out choking on your blood and I didn’t know what to think-I-” tears were rolling down his face, I couldn’t bear to hear it anymore.

I squeezed his hand, I didn’t know what to say. Bellamy reached up and wiped the tears off my cheek. He leaned over and kissed my forehead and then cupped my cheeks in his big hands “I love you Clarke, I won’t let anything happen to you. But I said that to you before and I almost lost you today and there was nothing I could have done to stop it, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you.” I leaned forward and closed the distance between our lips, the kiss was delicate and soft. I pulled away crying again, “shhh, hey what’s wrong?” He ran his fingers up and down my arm.

“It was my fault, my dad is dead and it’s all my fault” Bellamy wrapped his arms around me and held me. He shook his head, “no, it’s not your fault Clarke, don’t ever say that again, okay?” He squeezed my tighter.

“I won’t, but my mom was the one who said it Bellamy, my mother blames me.”

I am Clarke Griffin, I am 16 years old and I have an amazing boyfriend who loves me and would do anything for me. I have the best friends that anyone could ever ask for and I trust them with my life. I had a loving family, a father who would do anything for me and who I looked up to, and a mother who always tried to do what she thought was best for me. 

Except I had that but not anymore, my mother and I got into a fight about my future and how my boyfriend was not good enough for me, she was wrong. My father decided to take me away on a camping trip, we invited my boyfriend. Before we met up with him there was an accident and my father died, I survived. My mother blames me for his death and thinks it should have been me, the worst bit is that she is right, if I hadn’t of fought with my mother we wouldn’t have been out there and the accident never would have happened.

I am Clarke Griffin, and I am the reason my father is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
> So guys comment what you wnat to see in future chapters, I already have a pretty good idea what I'm going to be doing but maybe I can add some of your suggestions.  
> Kudos, Comments and Subscriptions are what makes my day!  
> ILY ALL

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished writing chapter 2, should be up soon!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this!!!
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Subscriptions are greatly appreciated and motivate me to keep on writing ILY all.
> 
> While you wait for the next chapter I have another Bellarke story because who doesn't love Bellarke <3


End file.
